


The Words of the World

by duskodair



Series: On discovery [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Actual golden retriever Denmark, Gen, None of my Nordics are cishet - Freeform, Norway just wants some sleep, They deserve a holiday, all that being a country must be exhausting, and some peace, nor necessarily in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskodair/pseuds/duskodair
Summary: After the Nations are discovered there’s a massive amount of gossip to be had.‘Where’s Denmark going?’‘Has anyone actually seen Norway?’Sometimes the answers are no help at all.





	The Words of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I now know so much about ferry routes and the layout of Oslo, Denmark’s embassy is so far from the docks where the Copenhagen-Olso ferry moors. Isn’t that fun.

It is easier to find something if you know what you’re looking for; if you can name it, you brain finds it easier to notice. Hence, after the discovery of Nations, it became far more difficult for them to operate undetected.

Each day pictures of different Nations would appear on social media, their pictures taken by citizens who had noticed their presence. The pictures showed them completing different activities, visiting museums, shopping, eating, gossiping and more. The pictures humanised them and so the gossip started.

The roots of the gossip predated even the earliest pictures. The reveal had built on silly jokes which had plagued the internet between members of different cultures. For instance, a Dane had already been writing a weekly comic series about the interactions between personified Nations, paring up countries based of historical events and national feeling.

Other gossip came from international sporting rivalries or Eurovision block votes. Certain countries deemed each other friends and thus it was assumed their personifications would be friendly also.

It came as very little surprise and great delight to anybody who had been watching, when Denmark was seen in casual clothes (the gossip had already sorted work clothes from casual) boarding a ferry in Copenhagen on a Friday evening. With a little bit of work, the Internet noted the ferry as the Copenhagen-Oslo ferry, which sailed overnight between the capitals.

In the pictures that had been posted, blurry as they were, it could be seen that Denmark only carried a small rucksack with him. Controversy raged about whether Denmark was only taking a short trip to Norway or had things already there. It was perfectly reasonable, some argued, that the Danish embassy would have a space for its Nation to reside in.

Very little had been discovered about the Norwegian Nation, they’d been seen going about their business, true, but the government had confirmed nothing about their representative and nobody was certain that they had ever heard the nation speak. It was rare that people managed to even photograph Norway as other Nations acted in far more of an exciting fashion, Denmark for instance, and there was something about Norway that made the Nation difficult to notice until it was too late.

Most people remained unaware as to what the Nation of Norway even looked like in person, vague descriptions had circulated but no conclusion had been reached. It was safe to say, therefore, that nobody noticed Norway when he joined the crowd of people who had gathered to watch Denmark’s ferry dock. The pair had a week’s holiday, which they had agreed to spend in Norway. As Denmark appeared out of border control, peering into the crowd for Norway, the Nation sighed and let the thin layer of magical protection he’d been holding drop.

Denmark, the well known master of subtlety, almost threw himself in front of a car in order to reach Norway once he’d spotted him. It was a shame, Norway thought, that it was now too late to just go back home and ignore Denmark altogether.

After all the unnecessary obstacles that Denmark had found for himself had been vanquished - he’d tripped on a curb in his eagerness - the tall nation arrived in front of Norway like a golden retriever playing fetch. Norway looked up at him with resigned eyes before reaching out a hand and reinstating his magical protection, now encompassing Denmark.

Denmark’s face lit up as he accepted the pro-offered hand and they made their way through the crowd into Oslo itself.

The crowd’s chatter paused briefly as it’s members puzzled over why they were there, before slowly dispersing. Later, after the Northern Nations had retreated to Norway’s house and the protection had once again been dropped, people would find pictures of the pair on their phones which would answer far less questions than it posed. But gossip thrives on questions, and it is, after all, easier to find something if you know what you’re looking for.


End file.
